This proposal is for the design of a classification system along the three dimensions of behavioral descriptions of mental health and mental illness, the social context in which the behavior occurs, and the tribal identification of the population involved which could be applied to the available mass of literature scattered in many sources which is relevant to research and program development concerned with American Indian Mental Health. Testing the classification system first on journal and research reports presently retrievable from various data information storage systems, it would accomplish as an initial product an annotated bibliography of research and descriptive material relevant to American Indian Mental Health encompassing the past ten years. A second phase of the project would involve critical essays based on major topics which would review the literature and point out topical areas in need of research, as well as establish definitive trends of past research. A concurrent second phase would be the integration into the classfication of books published within the past ten years, including those reprinted from earlier sources. An objective inherent in the pursuit of these three goals would be the design of the classification system in such a fashion that it could either be incorporated into an ongoing data and information storage system or be developed into a new one in connection with the proposed American Indian Research and Development Centers. This would ensure continuous additions to the information, and continued access by researcher teams and mental health program developers.